1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage nonlinear resistor ceramic composition preferably used for a voltage nonlinear resistor layer of laminated chip varistor for example and also relates to an electronic component in which the voltage nonlinear resistor ceramic composition is used as a voltage nonlinear resistor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A varistor as one example of electronic components having a voltage nonlinear resistor layer is used to protect IC circuits of electronic devices and so on by absorbing or removing external surges (abnormal voltage), such as static electricity, and noises.
Recently, the speeds of digital signal and transmission are improved, and also smaller and thinner chip components are requested in order to increase the integration degree of electronic components. In order to achieve the smaller and thinner varistor, the interlayer thickness needs to be thinner.
However, for the conventional voltage nonlinear resistor ceramic composition, when the interlayer thickness is reduced, there has been a problem that it becomes difficult to obtain good varistor characteristics.
Further, as shown in the following Patent Literature 1, barium titanate is sometimes included in the voltage nonlinear resistor ceramic composition including bismuth. However, even if barium titanate is included in the voltage nonlinear resistor ceramic composition including bismuth, there remains a problem that it becomes difficult to obtain good varistor characteristics when the interlayer thickness is reduced.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-60099